The Power of an Emissary
by Nitrogirl
Summary: "What's happening to me!", Stiles frantically yelled. The girl answered, "What you did was very noble, but it had consequences. Your actions caused your abilities to awaken." Stiles questioned, " My abilities? Are you saying I'm not human?" The girl responded, "Not anymore, Stiles. You're an Emissary. You're one of us now."
1. Apologies and Lies

Hi, everyone! Welcome to the story! Before reading, there is a few things you need to know:

1. This is an AU fanfic.

2. There are multiple pairings in this.

Teen Wolf does not belong to me. Enjoy!

Prolouge: Apologies and Lies

Tense.

That word alone described how everyone felt in Derek's loft after the recent events that occurred. However, the one who was probably the most tense was Stiles. His father, the only living family member he had left, was currently in the hands of his insane, magical, really powerful, English teacher.

His dad wasn't the only one there. After all, Jennifer got her hands on Scott's mom and Allison's dad gave himself up. He cared about them too, but his father meant the most to him. He was the only family he had left. Stiles lost his mom; he couldn't lose his dad too.

Stiles's eyes wandered to the couch where his best friend was sitting next to Allison, consoling her while she sobbed from the sacrifice her dad made. Issac sat on the armrest looking at the huntress with eyes full of concern, holding one of her hands in his.

Typical Scott. Despite everything he was going through, he would still put his ex-girlfriend's feelings ahead of his own. Suddenly, an image of Derek flashed in his mind, making him feel incredibly guilty.

Stiles crossed the line at the hospital when he challenged Derek in the hospital. He was angry and stressed out, but he had no right to say what he did. It wasn't Derek's fault that his girlfriend just happened to be evil….just like the first one. He didn't know, just like they didn't know until it was too late.

Standing up, he made his way up the spiral staircase to the guest bedroom where Cora was getting treatment from Deaton. He owed the Sourwolf an apology.

* * *

Derek sat at Cora's bedside in a black swivel chair, watching as Deaton tried to help his ailing little sister. He felt like he was at fault for everything that happened as of late. He made a stupid mistake that was hurting everyone around him, just like last time with Kate. Because of him, the lives of his allies' parents were at risk as well as his little sister's.

Deaton stopped treating her, which caused the Alpha to look at him with eyes of alarm. He informed, "I did all I can do for now. She needs to rest before I can do anything else." He nodded in understanding and Deaton left the room, leaving the Hale siblings alone. He didn't even notice that the door opened once again and someone had entered.

* * *

Stiles placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, feeling the werewolf tense up at his touch. He said, "Easy, Sourwolf. It's just me." Stiles felt Derek relax and questioned,

"How is she doing?"

"There's no change. Deaton said that he did everything he could, but she needs rest."

"Same goes for you."

Derek looked at Stiles like he lost his mind, which didn't surprise Stiles in the least. Stiles commented,

"You need sleep, Derek. You've been up for two days straight."

"I can't rest, not while Cora is like this."

"She's going to be okay, Derek."

"Are you sure?"

"She's a Hale, just like you. Hales are survivors. They can overcome anything. Cora will overcome this."

"What if she doesn't?"

Stiles was appalled by the words that came out of Derek's mouth. He sounded so despondent. That same despondence was evident in his voice as he continued, "I put everyone in danger: Cora, your parents, my whole pack...some have even died because of me." He felt his heart lurch at the mention of Boyd and Erica as Derek finished, " I don't want Cora to die because of me too."

Stiles put his hands on the back of the swivel chair and pushed it to the right. Derek span in his chair until Stiles stopped the chair's rotation so he could be directly in front of Derek. Derek looked confused until Stiles stated with determination,

"Listen to me. Cora will not die. She will survive. We will all survive. We'll get through this. We will be okay."

"Jennifer…."

"You didn't know! You were just as shocked as Scott and I were when we found out that night. This isn't your fault, Derek. You didn't make her do the things she did. She chose to be evil long before we met her. Also…."

The Alpha looked at Stiles a questioning look, waiting for the boy to finish. Stiles took a deep breath and apologized, "I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital. You didn't deserve to hear that...especially from me." Then, Stiles ended up doing something that caused shock to erupt within him. He gave Derek a hug.

* * *

Astonishment was the only thing that Derek felt when he found himself in Stiles's embrace. He questioned,

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

"I know your emotionally handicapped, but I thought you would at least know what a hug is, Sourwolf."

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes and he replied,

"I know what a hug is, Stiles. I want to know why you're hugging me."

"I'm hugging you because you're in pain, Derek. Deaton told me that human contact sometimes helps with the pain of others...or something like that. So...is it working?"

Derek slowly returned the embrace, laid his head on Stiles's shoulder, and muttered, "It's working."

* * *

The hug between Stiles and Derek was interrupted by the sound of Stiles's phone going up. Removing himself from the werewolf, the boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and nearly gasped at the word that showed up on the screen.

_Dad_

Stiles knew that his father had his phone on him the night that he was taken by Jennifer. So, the only person who would be calling him would be her. His thoughts were interrupted when Derek questioned, "Who's calling you?"

Stiles thought about telling the Alpha about what was going on, but decided against it. Derek had enough to worry about. He smoothly lied, saying, "It's one of the guys Dad works with. I'll see what they want."

He answered the phone and nearly blew up in rage when he heard Jennifer command, "Get away from the others."

Stiles walked outside and sat in his truck, questioning coldly,

"What do you want?"

"Are you alone?"

"Would I be talking to you if I wasn't?"

"I wouldn't be sarcastic if I was you, Stalinski. You're not in a position to be anything but obedient."

"If you hurt my dad, I swear I will grab all the mistletoe I can find -"

" He's fine, just like the rest of the Guardians, and they'll stay that way as long as you do as I say."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to you to meet me somewhere."

* * *

Derek continued to care for Cora until he realized something about Stiles when he said that one of his dad's coworkers was calling him: his heart beat accelerated. The boy had lied to him. Running as fast as he could down the stairs, he commanded, "Issac, look after Cora!"

He could hear Scott question frantically, "Wait! Derek, what's wrong?"

Derek didn't even stop to answer Scott. All that mattered was that he stopped Stiles from leaving the loft. However, much to his dismay, Stiles's truck had vanished from the parking lot.

Stiles was long gone.


	2. Deal

Hi, everyone! Here's the newest action-filled chapter.

Teen Wolf does not belong to me. Enjoy!

Part 1: Deal

Jennifer was quite pleased with herself. Vengeance was just within her grasp. All she needed was to make a few more sacrifices to attain enough power to achieve her goal. She told Stallinski to meet her at an abandoned warehouse out of the city. That way, no one would interfere in her plans. The Guardians were with the Darach as well, restrained with chains binding them to the wall. Her good mood was ruined when the elder Stalinski shouted,

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!"

She narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff and held her hand in the air, clenching it into a fist. The Sheriff's throat became enclosed as he started choking from lack of air. The other Guardians looked at him with eyes of alarm. After a few seconds, Jennifer released her magic hold on the Sheriff, allowing him to breathe normally. "It would be wise of you to keep quiet.", the Darach stated in a tone filled with evil.

After regaining his breath, the Sheriff retorted defiantly, "You don't scare me, Blake."

The Darach was about to inflict more agony on the elder Stalinski when she heard the sound of an engine. A smirk formed on her face while she commented happily, "It looks like our guest has arrived."

* * *

Stiles made it to the meeting place and shakily got out of his car. Looking at the dark warehouse alone made the boy's legs shake. Stiles was afraid. He was alone, unarmed, and about to meet his crazy English teacher, who happened to have magical powers of evil. However, he was going to have to get over it. His dad was in danger and if Stiles was going to get him out of this in one piece, he would have to be strong. Gathering up his resolve, Stiles entered the warehouse.

His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he saw the Guardians chained up against the wall. His eyes locked onto his dad and Stiles broke out into a run, screaming, "DAD!" When he reached his father, he dropped to his knees and hugged the Sheriff. Despite the fact that his dad was chained up, Stiles was just okay that he was alive. "How touching.", a voice sneered which made Stiles's blood run cold.

He turned around to see the Darach standing before him. She smiled maliciously, saying, "I'm glad you could make it, Stiles."

Clenching his fists, he demanded,

"I came, just like you wanted! Now, let them go!"

"I will, if you do something for me in return."

"What do you want, Blake?"

"I want you to become a sacrifice."

Stiles's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard that. He looked away from Blake while she explained, "If you do this, I will release all of the Guardians: your life in exchange for all three of theirs."

If he did this, he would save everyone. However, if he did this, he would never see any of them ever again. That was a hefty price, but it was a price worth paying nonetheless.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Derek sped down the road in his car while Scott tracked Stiles's scent. He navigated the Alpha to where Stiles's trail stopped. They made it to an abandoned warehouse and Scott stated,

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

"I think we should call for backup."

"We don't have time for that."

Derek ran into the warehouse with Scott following close behind him. Both werewolves could hear the heartbeats of five people. Derek was relieved when he heard those sounds enter his ears. It meant Stiles was still alive.

* * *

Stiles allowed Blake to bound him to a chair, restraining his movement. Despite everything inside him wanted to break down, he refused. There was no way that he would give Blake the satisfaction of seeing any weakness emit from him. Allison's dad looked at Stiles with panic-filled eyes. Scott's mom looked at Stiles while tears were falling down her face. However, looking at the Sheriff made Stiles nearly cry. His father had tears falling down his face while he was fighting to get out of his chains, screaming.

* * *

Derek and Scott heard the sound of screams and ran to the source as fast as they possibly could. When Derek saw Stiles bound and about to be sacrificed by Jennifer, he became filled with rage. He instantly transformed into a werewolf and charged at Jennifer with full force. Jennifer dodged every single blow that Derek made and pressed her palm against Derek's forehead. The Alpha flew backwards, crashed into a wall, and slowly slid to the ground.

Scott roared and attacked Jennifer, but had little success. None of his blows connected with the Darach. When she reached out for Scott, he moved into a defensive position, expecting a face palm. However, he was shocked when Jennifer grabbed him, pulled him close, and punched him in the stomach. The pain made Scott drop to his knees and hunch over, but Jennifer wasn't done with him yet. She grabbed him by his hair, lifted his face, and emptied a vile of mistletoe in his mouth and pushed him away. Scott slid on the ground and hit the wall, landing right next to his mother. The True Alpha felt incredibly sick while his insides felt like they were being twisted inside out. Then, bile rose to Scott's throat and much to his chagrin, he started vomiting black blood.

* * *

Stiles couldn't bear to see his friends get hurt any longer, so he yelled, "STOP!"

Blake looked at him as he stated, "I agreed to be your sacrifice, so stop hurting them!"

Jennifer reached into her pocket and pulled out a pile of mountain ash. Her eyes glowed white as the ash vanished from sight and reappeared, forming circles around Derek and Scott. She chuckled and said smugly, "That's right. You did agree to be my sacrifice, so it's time I finished what I started."

First, Stiles looked at his dad and said, "Dad, it's going to be okay. I'll..."

Fighting back a sob, he finished his statement, "I'll be with Mom soon and watch over you with her."

Stiles looked at Scott's pained face and requested, "Scott promise me that you'll take care of my dad." Stiles could see tears drip down his best friend's face while nodded in understanding.

Turning his eyes to Derek, he felt his heart jump into his throat. Gathering his strength, he choked out, "Derek, promise me that you'll take care of Scott." He heard the Alpha scream his name as he felt a wire enclose around his neck. The images of his loved ones started to morph into shapes and shadows. Memories of all of the good times he had with his family and the pack flashed through his eyes.

* * *

Jennifer was close to completing her sacrifice when her face was struck from the side. The sheer impact of the blow caused her to fall on the ground. Blood dripped down the Darach's face from the cut she sustained during the attack. When she laid her eyes on the person who kicked her, she was enraged beyond belief.

The werewolf was crouched down in front of her. She lifted her head, revealing her red eyes, and greeted,

"Hello, Julia. Mind if I cut in?"


End file.
